Grand Beast Rei
|numberofepisodes = 14 (Boukenger) 3 (Movies) |casts = Chihiro Suzuki (voice) Masaru Ōbayashi (suit) |image2 = Photo09.jpg |label = Quester Rei }} : Rei is the right-hand man of Furious Demon God Gai. Character History Boukenger Furious Demon God Gai and Hyouga freed this powerful tiger-like demon from the 100-Demon Mirror by using the captured Natsuki's blood as sacrifice. Rei is a calm, yet vicious and calculating demon who loves to make people suffer. He has power over fire and can breath forth an illusion-filled miasma that preys on the self-doubt of his victims. Satoru tried to use the Dual Crusher Mixer Head on Rei, but Rei simply broke out of it with his fire powers. Though defeated by Satoru Akashi wielding the Crossbow of Fighters, and terminated by Ultimate DaiBouken and the Ashu Spirit Extinguishing, Arch Priest Gajah revived him as . In this form, Rei wields a sword that also turns into a gun and can also shoot lighting from his hands. He also kept his Ashu ability to project a person's memories and thoughts. He was able to put Natsuki into a trance that made her believe that her purpose as the last of the Lemurians was to bring destruction to the future humanity. After the defeat of Homunculus he was finally destroyed by the Boukengers with the Dual Crusher in Task 42. Super Hero Taisen Quester Rei is revived as a member of the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. In the hunt on Fourze and Meteor, he was seen getting beat up while Meteor kicked him down. He and the other members of Dai-Zangyack teamed up with Dai-Shocker and fought the army of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai, including his enemies the Boukengers. He is also seen in the battle fighting HououRanger, and in the second aerial scene fighting GoseiRed, , HurricaneYellow, and HurricaneBlue. Super Hero Taisen Z Quester Rei was part of an army of resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by after the revival of . They proceeded to attack the gathering of and Super Sentai, giving them a hard time, with the Questers fighting before he joined the Kyoryugers in Kyoryuzin. The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements, which included the Boukenger five-man team, led by Akarenger and . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. Personality to be added Forms - Quester= Appearances: Episodes 19-20, 23, 28, 31, 33-34, 36, 39-42, Super Hero Taisen, Super Hero Taisen Z }} Profile *Height: 207→218 cm (46.5 m: giant) *Weight: 93.4→133.6 kg (150 t: giant) Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Rei is voiced by Chihiro Suzuki (鈴木千尋 Suzuki Chihiro). His suit actor is Masaru Ōbayashi (大林 勝 Ōbayashi Masaru). Notes * His motif is one of a Bengal tiger. * His name comes from the Japanese word for spirit. While his Ashu form was based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger's Mythical Chi Warrior Won Tiger while his Quester one is modeled after Kibadaioh. Appearances See Also Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Ashu Tribe Category:Questers Category:Sentai Generals Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Negative Syndicates Category:Characters portrayed by Masaru Ōbayashi Category:Sentai Fire-elemental Monsters